El último abrazo
by claupadfoot
Summary: "A veces lo más difícil no es dejarlo ir, sino más bien, aprender a empezar de nuevo." - Nicole Sobon / Angst. SwanQueen.


**Hola, este es mi primer one shot en español, espero les guste, dejen reviews :)**

 **p.d: acepto sugerencias para mejorar, y a su vez si quieren algún one shot me escriben al privado.**

* * *

Aplausos absurdos y sonrisas disfrazadas era lo único real en aquel lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Todo adornado, con un montón de gente, celebrando tu boda. Celebrando aquella absurda unión, o por lo menos era lo que yo pensaba. Debería sentirme feliz, porque al menos él, a quien llamo amigo está viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Pero luego recuerdo que Robin no merece esto.

Tras un leve "acepto" de tu parte y un "los declaro marido y mujer" todo comenzó a desmoronarse en mí. Después de todo, no quieres ver al amor de tu vida casándose con tu mejor amigo.

Antes de perderme te vi bailando con él, el primer baile como la Señora de Locksley, qué ridículo suena ese apellido en ti, Regina. Nunca me había sentido tan hipócrita como hoy, ni siquiera cuando te tuve entre mis brazos muchas noches, o cuando escuché mi nombre salir de tu boca miles de veces luego de hacer el amor. Pero aquí estaba, plantada en frente de mi mejor amigo, sonriendo, doliéndome.

"Felicitaciones" fue lo único que pude decir, lo único que quise hacer, para luego simplemente perderme en el tumulto de gente. Mientras tanto tú, sólo sonreías de manera hipócrita, sabiendo que acababas de enlazar tu vida a la desdicha permanente, porque aunque lo negaras a los ojos de los demás, tú a mí me amabas.

Caminé por al menos una hora entre las grandes colinas, sí, hermoso sitio el que escogieron, justo como habíamos planeado nuestra boda, o aquello que soñábamos juntas. Miles de recuerdos, de promesas vacías invaden mi mente. Y yo no titubeo en perderme en ellas. Pero antes de tener aquella maravillosa oportunidad de profundizar mis dolores, apareces tú.

– ¿Dónde estabas? desapareciste así sin más que decir... – Reclamas.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un beso de felicitación en frente de él? –Replico, dolida. –No me pidas eso, porque sabes que no puedo. No me pidas presenciar lo feliz que es contigo, y lo infeliz que eres tú con él…–.

–Emma… sabes que es lo mejor – Dices con ese tono de calma que realmente logra frustrarme.

– ¿Lo mejor? –Digo exaltada – ¿Lo mejor para quién Regina? ¿Lo mejor para ti? Porque para mí no es lo mejor –

– No te entiendo, Emma. Prometimos dejarlo así, lo prometimos, porque simplemente nos hacíamos daño... –dices acongojada –.

–No…– rio extrañamente –Te hacías daño tú con tus ideas absurdas de que es lo correcto y que no… ¿Quieres saber qué es correcto para mí? –Tomé su mano y la puse en mi pecho – ¿Sientes cómo late? ¿Sientes cómo suena cuando me tocas?...Esto era lo correcto, amarte siempre lo fue –

Lágrimas gruesas corren por tus mejillas, lo sabes, lo sientes. Y te duele tanto o más que a mí. Quizá más que a mí, porque tendrás que pasar cada noche con él, esperándome. Pero una vez más lo que sientes no ha importado, siempre llevas tus principios por delante y en definitiva amarme no estaba en tus planes.

Aun así me destroza verte llorar, que débil me he vuelto ante ti. Levanto tu rostro y limpio cada una de tus lágrimas.

–No llores, ya no merece la pena llorar…– digo ahogándome en cada palabra –.

Inesperadamente sucede, me besas, ahí poniéndote en riesgo me besas como si tu vida dependiera de ello, me besas y yo simplemente correspondo. Siento tus labios húmedos conectarse con los míos, el sabor es amargo, duele más que nada, buscas entrar a mi boca con tu lengua y te lo concedo una última vez. Nuestros labios chocan y estoy segura que algún temblor hemos causado en el universo. Tal vez duró mucho o unos simples segundos, no sabría decirlo, pero sin duda alguna la intensidad del adiós deja mucho que desear.

Nos separamos viéndonos de una manera poco común entre dos "amigas". Eso somos a los ojos de los demás. Sólo tú y yo sabemos cuáles secretos nos atacan la conciencia. A lo lejos escucho su voz, es él llamándote, ha llegado el momento.

Por última vez el sol brillará sobre nosotros, por última vez sentiré tu mano sobre la mía y recordaremos cada minuto de nuestras vidas. Por última vez tocaré tus labios, y tendré una sobredosis de tu aroma. Porque después de todo, siempre hay una despedida y esa nos tocó antes de lo esperado.


End file.
